Why you gotta be so mean?
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: What does Voldemort encounter when he's sitting alone...in a bar. One-Shot!


**I'm super excited for this song/fic! It was my best friend's idea so all thanks go to her! The song is "Mean" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy! Comment! **

Mean

There he sat. Lonely as ever. But he decided it was expected considering how he'd been treating the Wizard world. You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle…Voldemort. Didn't matter what name they used, his names were constantly used in bad times and situations. He often wondered where he went wrong with his life. He also couldn't understand how he was never able to defeat the one and only, Harry Potter. Suddenly, a song came on the radio that made his previous thoughts comeback to him.

_You, with your words like knives _

_And swords and weapons that you used against me_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

"What the…" Voldemort said in his scratchy voice.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin on the weaker man_

"Awkward…" the bar tender said, topping off You-Know-Who's beer. "I'd hate to be on the person on that end of the song."

Tom Riddle glared at the bar tender, who quickly turned away. "Dude, if you don't like this song, you're not gonna like the performance tonight."

Voldemort pondered what the strange man could mean by the word 'Dude'.

_Well you can take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_But you don't know _

_What you don't know_

Without proper warning, a loud booming noise filled the bar in Knockturn Alley. A soft, sweet voice started singing into the mike causing Voldemort to turn around.

"Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city. And all you're, ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean."

The voice to Tom's surprise came from a little blonde girl who was wearing an outfit that words couldn't describe. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Loony singing.

Just as You-Know-Who had gotten relatively used to the scenery, out from behind the curtain, came Neville Longbottom.

"You, with your switching sides and your wide fire lies and your humiliations. You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them. I walk with my head down trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you. I, just wanna feel ok again." Neville sang in a voice that impressed even Voldemort.

To make Tom feel even better, Neville and Luna joined together and pointed at him and sang, "I bet you got pushed around. Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road. And you don't know what you don't know."

Voldemort put his head down in utter humiliation. But, somehow he knew, it was bound to get worse. Indeed it did because the next person out from back stage was Mr. Harry Potter, who joined in "And I can see you years from now in a bar. Talking over a Quidditch game, with that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter thing. Drunk and grumbling all about how I can't sing…but all you are is mean."

Then, if it already hadn't made You-Know-Who feel like crawling under the table, Bellatrix Lestrange came prancing out, but unlike the others, she was drunk as she sang "Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean."

"AHHHH!" Voldemort screamed.

"My lord?" a quiet voice spoke.

"Uh huh, what, wait…where am I?" he asked.

"Malfoy Manor. My lord, did you have a bad dream?"

Voldemort looked at his surroundings to find that he was lying on a couch with Bellatrix sitting beside it, looking concerned.

"It was…just a dream" he said "where's Potter?"

"I believe in the castle my lord" Bellatrix answered, bowing.

"Well then, let's be off" Voldemort smiled, disappearing on the spot.

**I almost didn't have Harry start singing, but since Daniel is on Broadway, it just made sense. I sent this to my friend last night and it reminded her of what could happen in A Very Potter Musical! If you haven't heard of it, look it up on youtube…if you have, then you understand **


End file.
